


I Hate Hoping

by ElricsFanfics



Series: Tales from AlterniEarth [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Boys Kissing, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Captain Eridan Ampora, Class Differences, Consent, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), Explicit Consent, Frottage, Gay Sex, Helmstroll Sollux Captor, Helmstrolls, Hemospectrum, M/M, Minor Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Rough Kissing, Sailing, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido Moirallegiance, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacle Sex, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElricsFanfics/pseuds/ElricsFanfics
Summary: What troll hasn’t heard of young Captain Eridan Ampora? Very few. Who doesn’t want to be in the Condesce’s fleet? Most. While higher ranks equal endless glory, most end up as lackeys awaiting their personal hell of an early grave.Sollux know just how ‘lucky’ he was to be a psiionic–the only thing that can power the Condesce’s fleet.





	I Hate Hoping

**Author's Note:**

> Never written for this pairing, but I wanted to put some more thought into their dynamic. It was very difficult to balance red- and blackrom, but I was hoping the flushed would come across. Enjoy!

Sollux didn’t like being a helmstroll, but he was a goldblood so it was the most profitable job available. His father, known only as the Psiionic was renowned across Alternia for his incredibly potent psiionic abilities. It was a legacy to live up to, not that Sollux wanted to. Sollux could have worked among peasantry, but his psiionics were too powerful to be wasted like that. Or so he was told.

After the recent discovery of his power, Sollux was recruited and assigned to an imperial vessel. He wasn’t told were they were headed, only that they were to set sail immediately. In a miserable haste, Sollux packed a few possessions and headed to docks at sunrise. He wasn’t eager to be used like a living battery, especially since he was now part of the tyrannical empire.

“How long will the voyage be?” Aradia asked, strolling alongside the sullen Sollux. He shrugged,

“I heard rumourth of around a quarter of a thweep, but it’th hard to thay.”

“I’ll really miss you! Do be safe! And have fun!”

“Yeah, I’ll have an abtholute blatht.” He shoved his hands in jacket pockets, staring at the ground as he stalked across the boardwalk.

“You aren’t even excited for the travel aspect of it?”

“No.”

Aradia crossed her arms,

“You’ll have no friends if you keep sulking like this.”

“How ever will I thurvive?”

The rustblood rolled her eyes,

“At least try to not be so difficult, it would go a long, I’m sure.”

Sollux looked up at his moirail,

“Thith ith going to be a quarter-thweep of hell and you know it. Pleathe don’t try to sugarcoat it.” He paused in front of the dock where ship was, and scraped at the ground with the toe of his boot,

“I won’t lie, I’ll mith you, AA.”

“Aw~”

“But I underthand if you find a new moirail while I’m gone.”

“Sollux! I would never replace you! Especially not behind your back like that!”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“That meanth a lot to me…” He muttered, “I should probably board now…”

Aradia grinned,

“Bring me back something cool!”

“Not sure what kindth of thouvenirs I can get at thea, but I’ll thee what I can do.”

“You should totally get a skull! Or steal something from a pirate!”

“That might be difficult. Pleathe don’t hope we thee pirateth. The latht thing I want happening ith thith lathing any longer than nethethary.”

“I know,” Aradia chirped, wrapping her arms around Sollux suddenly and holding him tightly. She whispered a send-off into his ear and smiled, watching as he approached the ship.

Alongside numerous other lowbloods and few midbloods, Sollux trudged on board the ship. He didn’t know anyone in the crowd and already missed his moirail. He glanced over his shoulder, but Aradia was nowhere to be seen.

“I am Captain Eridan Ampora and as of right now, you are all members of my crew. Not Her Imperious Condescension’s, mine. Any objections?” A violetblood leaned against the railing on the quarterdeck of the ship, addressing all of the trolls below him. After a brief period of silence, he cleared his throat and spoke again,

“Where is our new helmsman? They will come meet with me immediately. As for the rest of you, you were recruited for a reason, so get to it. I will not tolerate insubordination.”

Sollux cringed, already hating being on the ship. He groaned and made his way up to the captain. 

“You called?” He grumbled.

“Your our new helmstroll?” Ampora asked, eyebrow raised.

“Obviouthly. Why elthe would I be here?”

The captain wrinkled his nose, 

“Your lisp is insufferable.”

“You’ll learn to love it,” Sollux replied scathingly. He crossed his arms, “What did you want with me?”

“I’m supposed to show you the terminal from which you’ll be conductin’,” The violetblood huffed.

“You perthonally? Lucky me…”

He narrowed his eyes at the lowblood and gritted his teeth,

“Just come with me.”

Sollux followed his captain to essentially his new quarters. The block wasn’t massive, but seemed spacious only because of how empty it was. The only furniture was a small recouperacoon and an equally as small wooden table. The majority of the space was occupied by dark cables that stemmed from the back wall.

“We need you in prime condition, so you’re one of the only two trolls on the ship with recouperacoons.”

“Bet I can gueth who the other one ith.”

“There is little reason for you to ever leave your quarters,” Ampora continued, ignoring his comment, “You will power the ship at night, you will rest durin’ the day, and you will eat in the mess hall with the others. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Don’t think you’re special just because you get a block to yourself and a ‘coon. This is a top-notch vessel that need all the power it can get. Since it is day now, we set off at sunset. Get some sleep or you’ll sorely regret it.”

Sollux saluted half-heartedly, watching as the captain strut out of the block, loudly shutting the door behind him. Boots on wood could be heard above him shortly after the highblood’s departure.

“Oh, there’th no fucking way I’m directly under that bathtard,” The goldblood griped to himself as he set the sac of his belongings down on the table.

“Do not disturb me while I am in my cabin!” The unmistakably condescending voice shouted, followed by the harsh slamming of a door.

“I crave death,” Sollux decided as he got undressed. In only an undershirt and boxers, he wasn’t thrilled when he heard a single, hard knock on the door.

“Open up!”

“Whatever,” He huffed, opening the door and revealing, to no surprise, the captain.

“Here’s your uniform.” Ampora thrust a folded outfit into the lowblood’s arms.

“Thankth,” He nodded, “Ith that all?”

“No. What’s your name?”

“Thollux Captor.”

“Okay. Be ready for tomorrow, Captor.” The violetblood turned to leave.

“Sure thing, cap.”

“You will refer to me as Captain Ampora,” He shot back, whipping around.

“No, I won’t.”

“And what the hell gives you that authority?” Ampora demanded.

“I’m not expendable like everyone elthe on this fucking ship.”

“You do realize we’re still docked?”

“Yeah, but it doethn’t fucking matter when I’m currently the thtrongetht thiionic in Alternia.”

“Says who?”

“Thayth the fucking Condethe.”

Ampora clenched his fists,

“You speak to me like that again and I’ll cull you myself.”

“Like hell you will,” Sollux laughed humourlessly, “I’ll be dead long before you’re ever given the chance. I’m not expendable, but everyone can be replaced.”

“Are you threatenin’ your captain, Captor?” The violetblood hissed, “I could put a bullet through your head for treason right now.”

“But you won’t.”

“I don’t have to be on good terms with every worthless lowblood on my crew,” Ampora announced, straightening up from how close he had gotten, “You will serve or you will be forced to.” Now, put on your uniform!”

Without another word, the captain left. Sollux grimaced, climbing into his recouperaccon. It was nowhere near as pleasant as his own at home, even considering the cheap junk his was. He dreaded starting his job, but he knew the only way out was compliance or death. Besides, things were already going just wonderfully…

“Wake up!” An unfamiliar voice shouted from outside Sollux’s block, banging on his door. The goldblood scrambled out of the recouperacoon in a daze, but the stranger was gone.

He turned to the back, examining the cables. They ended in slim wires which would soon be shoved into his veins. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. Steeling his mind, Sollux dressed himself in his newly acquired uniform. As he fumbled with the many buttons, a jadeblood entered the room,

“Let’s get this started,” She sighed, pity evident in her tone as she offered a sympathetic smile.

“You here to hook me up?” He asked, his voice betraying his sudden anxiety.

“Yes.” She nodded, “My name is Porrim. I’ll likely be the one doing this from now on.”

“Let’th get it over with then,” Sollux responded, rolling his eyes.

“Perhaps find something to distract your eyes?” She suggested as he stood against the wall, “It won’t be very pleasant to watch.”

The goldblood averted his gaze upward,

“Go ahead.”

Porrim lifted his forearm, tracing the veins running along the surface. Grabbing one of the loose wires, she located a suitable vein on the crook of his elbow. Softly, she counted down from three and then stuck the point into his arm. Sollux clenched his jaw at the sharp pain, relaxing as the wire was taped in place.

“Why isn’t he ready yet?” Captain Ampora demanded, marching into the block.

Porrim’s spun around in surprise,

“It’s his first time, Captain!” She protested, “We must be gently on him, lest his body go into shock.”

“Hurry up!” He demanded, coming to stand beside her, watching her delicate handiwork.

The process of attaching the wires was repeated several times until Sollux had four wires in every limb, two in his neck, and two in his chest. His body was already being to feel sore.

“He’s prepped,” Porrim announced, stepping back.

“Excellent.” He smiled, inspecting Sollux’s arm.

“Maryam, tell Quartermaster Ampora we’re settin’ off,” He instructed without looking up at her.

“Yes, Captain.” The jadeblood nodded, setting off to inform the quartermaster at the helm.

The violetblood’s thumb brushed over a wire in Sollux’s neck. The lowblood exhaled sharply, eyes shutting,

“Watch it, would you?”

“I’ll do as I please. Activate your psiionics. My ship has places to be.”

The goldblood took a deep breath, eyes opening lazily. His pupils drifted in his head as his fists clenched. The pierced veins glowed bright yellow as the wires lit up with red and blue sparks.

“Your psiionics are impressive,” Ampora concludes softly. Wordlessly, he stroked the lowblood’s cheek with the back of his hand and then left.

Later on, as the sun began to rise, Porrim returned to unplug Sollux. His limbs felt as heavy as lead as she sat him down on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Porrim asked tenderly, carefully disinfecting the punctures in his flesh.

“Never been better,” He muttered, rubbing his temple with a practiced gingerness.

“I’ve only done this twice before, but the pressure on your body will ease with time.”

“Maybe on my body, but likely not on my mind.”

“I can’t say for certain whether or not that’s true.”

“Well I know for thertain I’ve got a splitting headache that won’t fuck off.”

He went to sleep and woke up knowing he wouldn’t have gotten any rest had it not been for the sopor slime. ‘Those poor bastards in the barracks,’ He thought to himself with a grim chuckle. The goldblood dressed himself quickly, eager to have as few awful encounters as possible.

“Today, you we will go further, faster,” the captain announced.

“What maketh you think that?” Sollux snorted.

“I will make you.” He glanced around, “Where the hell is the surgeon?”

“The chick with all the ink?”

“Yes, that’s her.”

Sollux shrugged,

“Haven’t theen her thince the took me off the rack. Maybe I jutht don’t work today?”

“You keep speakin’ like that and I’ll put you on the rack for real,” Ampora hissed, hand clutching the handle of his sword menacingly.

“You wouldn’t dare get your handth dirty,” The lowblood scoffed.

“Gog.” Sollux rubbed his head, “Couldn’t let me have another hour of thleep?”

“Insult me again and you won’t get any sleep, slave.”

“I thought I wath the helmthman.” The goldblood jeered.

“Only around the others. You know your place–”

“I’m here!” Porrim panted, rushing into the block, “Sorry I’m late, Captain. Your bro–the quartermaster,” She corrected herself, “Held me up.”

“I’ll deal with Cronus later.” He gestured toward Sollux, “Deal with him. I want productivity to make up for the lack thereof yesterday.”

“Captain, you can’t expect to much of him, especially since this is only his second time.”

“I don’t want excuses, Maryam. I want results. Hook him up and push his limits.”

She bit her lip, but approached Sollux. She lowered her voice, words turning monotone,

“Let’s go.”

He backed up against they wall and she began inserting the wires into his flesh. The wounds, not fully healed from yesterday, stung with every new prick.

“Begin,” Ampora commanded. He turned to Porrim, “Where are you goin’?”

The jadeblood has been inched backward toward the wall opposite Sollux.

“I don’t know how to ‘push his limits’. Only he can do that.”

“There’s always a way to push someone,” Ampora responded, nearing the goldblood decisively.

“May I leave, Captain?”

“Fine. I’ll deal with him myself.”

She nodded her thanks, exiting the block.

“Jadebloods never have the nerve to do anythin’,” The highblood grumbled. He glanced over his shoulder, confirming that the door was shut before speaking softly.

“I’ve never met a goldblood quite like you… and I’ve met a lot of goldbloods. You’re… well, definitely more attractive, but somethin’ else as well....” He doubted Sollux could hear him, and directed his words at nothing. The violetblood simply spoke aloud as his fingers graced the other troll’s forearm.

“You need to step up your game. I don’t want to leave you permanently injured… from my experience, any strong emotion will be sufficient. Pain is obviously the easiest to exploit.”

Sollux’s lips parted, a hoarse whisper leaving his throat. Instantly, the captain’s attention snapped up to that. The lowblood repeated the choked sound several times until barely intelligible words formed,

“I can hear you.”

Ampora’s heart seized painfully as his arms fell to his side. He quickly locked the door and then returned to Sollux.

“You may cease for a few minutes,” He whispered, an ordering tone still sounding about him.

Sollux’s pupils rolled back into place and his veins dimmed,

“You’re not the kind of perthon I exthpected you to be,” Sollux snorted, “You’re a bit of a cluthterfuck, aren’t you?”

“Just sue me for tryin’ to not harm you!” The violetblood snapped, bristling with anger.

“Relax,” Sollux shushed him, “I appreciate the conthern, but make up your goddamn mind or–“

“I can’t tell you what I’m thinkin’,” Ampora blurted out, a faint violet dusting his cheeks.

“A more thadithtic wader than I thought, huh?”

“Don’t fuckin’ call me that.”

“Then thpit it out!”

“Any sort of strong emotion will enhance your psiionics. Emphasis on ‘any’,” The highblood continued as the blush slowly darkened.

“Tho you’ll either beat the shit out of me or fuck me? Thothe are my optionth?”

“Well it sounds awful when you put it like that, but essentially, yes.” His face was completely flushed, but his tone unwavering.

“Couldn’t jutht make me cry or thomething?”

“I’m the captain, so it’s my call. You’re lucky I’m givin’ you an option.”

“Fuck you,” Sollux spat, “I’m your helmthman not your whore for a dethperate fucking attempt at quadrant-filling.”

Affronted, Ampora opened his mouth to speech, but quickly shut it, brow knit. Speechless, he huffed a noise of sour disapproval.

Sollux groaned, hanging his head low in exasperation. He looked to be staring at the floor, but upon the captain’s inspection, his pupils had rolled back.

“You can’t escape this forever, Captor.” The violetblood held the other’s chin, tilting his head up to look into his eyes. The lips of lowblood’s slack mouth curled into a sly smile.

“I will return tomorrow, you can be certain of that.” Ampora cleared his throat, “And,.. I suppose you may call me by my first name–Eridan–but tell no one.” Although he didn’t respond in anyway, Eridan knew Sollux had understood everything.

The next day, Eridan didn’t visit the helmsman, as promised, until midnight. Both had a lot on their minds.

“I have returned, Captor. You may cease that for now.”

With a breathy groan, Sollux came to. He gazed across the room at his superior.

“O Captain, my captain,” The goldblood muttered, rolling his eyes.

The highblood sat on the small table, crossing his legs.

“Neither of us want to be here,” He began, gesturing vaguely to the room, “You don’t want to be on any ship, and I don’t want to be havin’ to deal with you. Sometimes, there are things we simply cannot avoid, though.”

“Oh my Gog,” Sollux complained, “Jutht beat me up and get it over with.”

Eridan gritted his teeth,

“Let me finish, Captor.”

The lowblood frowned, but stayed silent.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” The violetblood stated clearly, “But I have to improve your performance. I am faced with the dilemma that I don’t want to damage your perfect body, but I cannot neglect my duties as a captain.”

“Don’t tell me your feelingth are… flushed?!”

“Well, I-“ Eridan’s face was deepening violet.

“You have the shittiest way of showing redrom.”

“Shut up,” The highblood whined, looking at his hands folded in his lap.

“Now it’th jutht a pity-fuck if I agree,” Sollix snorted. He heaved a sigh, “You’re the latht perthon I’d wanna pail with right now… but no one really pailth at thea... and it’th better than the alternative.”

The goldblood looked up at Eridan’s nearly pleading eyes. The highblood was trying so hard to hide his eagerness.

“Fine,” Sollux whispered, “But I don’t know what kind of a bottom you take me for. Do you bottom?”

“That’s irrelevant. I am not bottomin’ for a lowblood.”

“You do, don’t you?” Sollux raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“I told you it’s irrelevant!” Eridan protested, obviously flustered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Captain Eridan Ampora’th a bottom bitch,” The goldblood snickered. He winced at the wires straining against his neck, “Could you unhook me at leatht a little bit?”

The other troll hesitated, but ultimately removed every wire, save for the four in one of his arms. Sollux looked at it and frowned.

“This is for energy,” Eridan reminded him hastily, “I can’t completely disconnect you.”

“Obviously to both of those thtatementh. I wouldn’t fuck you out of the goodneth of my heart.” The goldblood rubbed his sore neck.

“You think pity’s involved in here?!” The violetblood snapped.

“I’m not entirely convinced it’th not.”

Eridan huffed indignantly and began undoing the many buttons lining his adorned uniform. Sollux cleared his throat, 

“Can’t undo thith with only one hand.”

The highblood folded the jacket and shirt of his uniform neatly and placed it on the table behind him. He approached his companion and undid his buttons as requested. The only indication of emotion on his impassive face were the bright violet splotches on his cheeks.

“Your skin,” Eridan whispered, hand drifting across Sollux’s midriff, “First helmstroll I’ve ever met with skin so smooth. The wires… they always scar…”

Sollux’s free arm snaked its way around his superior’s waist, drawing him closer. They could then feel the stark contrast between their body temperatures. Where Sollux, a lowblood, was warm to the touch, Eridan had an eerie coolness to him.

“You wouldn’t bottom for this lowblood?” He whispered into his ear lowly.

“I-”

“It’th fine,” The lowblood chuckled softly, “I’m just kidding. We can do whatever else instead.”

Eridan was torn between his dignity as a violetblood and his lustful thoughts. Slowly, his mind was being corroded by a desire stronger than any predecessor. Not only did the idea of submitting to a lowblood strike him as sinfully delicious, but also closer than he could have ever hoped for.

“Take off your panth,” Sollux suggested, his tone lacking any real command to it. Still, the highblood complied, but before he had a chance to fold and place the article, Sollux, while holding him close, had spun him around. Eridan gasped in surprise as he was pushed up against the wall.

To alleviate the strain of wires in his arm, the goldblood planted the tethered arm’s hand beside Erdian’s head. His other hand still held the violetblood around the waist as Sollux’s leg forced itself between his thighs. Eridan shivered at the gentle pressure being created.

“I can take off your goddamn pants since you can’t,” The highblood offered, voice cracking.

“No,” The taller of the two grunted simply. He leaned forward and nipped at Eridan’s collar bones, drawing breathy chirps from him. The marine troll rested his forehead on the other’s shoulder, whimpering into it as heat built up in his crotch. Slowly, his bulge unsheathed itself and strained against his underwear.

“Desperate for more? I thought you were jutht in it for power,” Sollux rasped, noticing the wet patch forming against his leg.

“Shut the hell up,” Eridan replied, an unshakable whimper to his voice, “You’re just being a bulge-tease and you know it.”

“Hardly. I intend to follow through.”

“You’d better.”

Sollux released the violetblood’s waist and leaned away from him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his bulges–his dual bulges.

To hide his surprise, Eridan merely raised an eyebrow.

The goldblood cast him a hopeful look.

“I was already unsure about bottomin’. Those aren’t helpin’.”

“Not what I meant. It’th fine if you don’t wanna bottom. Even total assholeth have boundarieth with thtrangerth.”

“Oh, you… you want…” Eridan trailed off, nodding with understanding. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Sollux’s thighs as a brace. With brief nervous glance up at him, Eridan took one of the bulges in his hand. He stroked it experimentally, watching it twitch with excitement.

“For a captain, you’re not very bold,” Sollux whispered with dry humour as one of his hands fell to Eridan’s head.. The shorter troll grumbled in reply, allowing the tentacle to skirt the tip of his tongue.

With delicate caution, the highblood’s mouth opened wider. He pumped the upper bulge with a patient stroke as he allowed the lower one into his mouth.

Sollux’s hand tightened in Eridan’s hair as he struggled to prevent himself from thrusting his hips forward reactively. The violetblood winced, feeling his hair being disturbed, but was otherwise grateful.

“Your mouth ith like room temperature…” Sollux commented mindlessly. The other troll did not reply. Instead, he focused on movements, carefully alternating strokes with his mouth and hand.

Suddenly, he pulled off Sollux’s bulge with a lewd pop. A wet pant escaped his parted lips.

“You went what–halfway?” The goldblood asked. He wasn’t sure how well his tone conveyed it, but he wasn’t upset, only surprised.

“Awfully presumptuous for a mustardblood,” Eridan replied between pants, “I don’t do this often. Besides, you’re more work than most.”

“You can jutht focuth on one.” Sollux shrugged. “If two’th too much, that’th fine. It feelth about the thame either way.”

“Don’t patronize me,” The violetblood hissed, wiping gold slurry from his bottom lip.

“If you focuth on one, the other can jutht be there.”

“Fine,” Eridan muttered. He rathered not dividing his attention, but it still felt like a blow to his pride.

The highblood wrapped his tongue around the tip as it wriggled back inside his mouth. The bulge on top writhed against Sollux’s navel for a second before lowering to pet Eridan’s cheek. He didn’t appreciate the amount of slurry being smeared across his face. Sollux paid little attention to this, instead shutting his eyes and softly groaning at the sensations lancing up his spine.

Eridan could feel his underwear slowly becoming more unbearably strained. He squeezed his thighs together, hips squirming uncomfortably.

“You can touch yourthelf, you know,” The lowblood reminded him upon finally noticing his agitation. The other released his bulge instantly,

“I need somethin’ a bit better than that.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Eridan eased Sollux’s pants and underwear away and then stood up. As soon as the desperate violetblood had his own underwear off, his subordinate had him pinned against the wall.

With his thumb, Sollux whipped his slurry from Eridan’s lips as he gingerly neared them. The highblood leaned forward to meet him, showing the approval Sollux was looking–and hoping–for. Holding him against the wall, Sollux pushed his forked tongue into the cool mouth.

Using his own mouth to silence Eridan, the goldblood grabbed their bulges in one hand. Though he had two, Sollux’s bulges, like the rest of him, were long and skinny. Because of this, it wasn’t difficult for him to hold all three simultaneously.

The violetblood’s erratic moans were barely heard against his oral preoccupation. His arms wrapped around Sollux to scratch at his back while his legs trembled frantically, out of pace with the hard, consistent strokes racking their bulges.

Eridan broke the frenzied kiss to arch his back with closed eyes. Sollux used that as an excuse to suck and nip at the other’s neck.

“Try not to leave any marks,” Eridan growled through broken breaths.

“I make no promitheth.” The lowblood continued the actions with possibly even more vigour. Even if he could afford it, Sollux highly doubted the captain would punish him in any way. Besides, his life had already become a living hell. He didn’t have much left to lose except Aradia... He was beyond thankful that she wasn’t at sea with him.

“Hey,” The highblood grunted irritably, eyes fluttering open, “Keep goin’.”

Sollux didn’t answer, but instead responded by abruptly increasing his pace. Caught by surprise, Eridan’s nails scraped the goldblood’s back deeply as he threw his head back with a howl of pleasure. It was obvious how close the highblood was, and the other could feel his own climax coming.

His hips involuntarily thrusting forward, Eridan cried out in ecstasy as violet slurry coated Sollux’s hand and the floor beneath.

Hastening to catch up, Sollux pumped his own bulges as Eridan came down from his high. The goldblood groaned, yellow slurry spattering onto the floor. The wires in his arm lit up with the same red and blue energy as before. It crackled along as the ship lurched forward. Sollux’s heart raced as he kept working himself, making the most of the high. The ship had been traveling fairly quickly (for him not concentrating his full mind) leading up to the moment of release.

Eridan held Sollux’s shoulders and peppered kisses along his jaw to his lips.

“You’re doin’ perfectly,” The violetblood whispered, a harsh rasp to his throat despite his repetitions of encouragement.

Hands dropping to his sides, Sollux panted heavily. Beneath the two lay a puddle of muddy brown slurry.

“That was,” Eridan straightened up and cleared his throat, “Satisfactory.”

“Don’t try to act all pretentiouth when you were jutht yowling like a purrbeatht.”

The violetblood glared daggers at him,

“Consider yourself lucky. You’d be even luckier if I ever return for this.”

“Thay Whatever maketh you happy, but I’m not an idiot, Eridan.”


End file.
